chaos of the narutoverse
by 31337 FanFic Master
Summary: "So i'm in the city for this big meeting when suddenly all goes black, i wake up in this field with a demon i my head. then to add to the mess i find out im in naruto's universe. well this has made my day" Narutox? OCx? ?x? etc... smart/oc
1. The Almighty Ouch

ok heres the description in case you came inside to read it...

* * *

><p>"So i'm in the city for this big meeting when suddenly all goes black,<p>

i wake up in this field with a demon i my head.

Then to add to the mess i find out im in naruto's universe.

well i guess its leaf village here i come"

* * *

><p><em><span>OC POV<span>_

"Ouch" I said, "what the?" I cried when I opened my eyes

One moment I was in the centre of a bustling city the next,

I'm here in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest,

'Definitely weird' I thought then I tried standing, but I couldn't.

My body was rigid and stiff as though I was frozen.

I managed to turn my head and noticed that what I thought was just a natural dent in the landscape

Was really a crater and I was inside it! With burned grass as far as the eye could see.

'Ok this is starting to freak me out' I thought. **"Same here human"**

"What the where are you" **"inside of you, human"**

"Wow it's amazing after waking up in the middle of a crater

And having something in your mind talk to you,

Ha, you just can't be surprised at anything anymore"

"**Good human, now we should flee before you are found"**

"Why wouldn't it be good if I was found?"

"**Because fool you are laying in the middle of a stinking crater, wherever you were before this I think it's safe to assume you are not on the same world as it"**

"Like I said before, I can't be surprised. But I can't move"

"**By the way kid look at yourself"**

"Huh, ahhhhhhh I'm a freakin kid"

"**Hahaha, what was that about no surprises kid"**

"Shut up, anyway how do I move?"

"**Hold on human I'm working on it…there your back to umm well not normal but you're in ok health again Boy"**

'If I didn't know I'd say this guy is the kyuubi' I thought as pushed myself up from the ground.

"**Kid I'm inside of you; I can hear your thoughts, Wait! Kyuubi!"**

'Yeh the nine tailed fox demon that's in this show I watched back home'

'So where are ninja then you…umm what are you'

"Took you this long to ask?" the creature in his stomach asked incredulously.

"**I am the great and awesome 3-Tō no akuma inu or in your strange language: the three headed demon dog"**

"Hmm so I shall call you akuma inu"

"**Kid you don't have much of an imagination do you?" **akuma inu said as he mentally sweat dropped at his new nickname.

*_AN: while they have been talking they have moved from the clearing*_

With akuma silenced and my energy restored I pressed on with more certainty that I was in naruto's world….

"Yaaaaaaahoooooooo"

"**Quiet kid you'll attract the locals"**

'Oops probably shouldn't have done that but it's so awesome I'm in naruto's world, it was a fictional show in my world, or is it dimension…'

Just then I saw ninja race right past me, I just caught sight of their headbands, and they had the leaf mark on them.

'Well I guess it's this way then'

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, glad to be back, sorry for not updating recently but i am going through a stage known as the ultimate boredom, writer block. so i made this. the main character and the demon inside him are both based on me. i may make another chapter at some point.<em>

_till then, may the force, umm i mean internet be with you._


	2. Chapter 2

hi readers!

sorry for the time this took.

But i had writer block so in the end,

i had to put 2 story ideas at the bottom of the chapter,

so that they wont contribute to the block anymore.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it.<p>

He'd lost the ninja, that he had been following.

It had been a couple of hours since then,

And all he had done,

Was to walk around randomly,

Hoping to find someone else to follow.

He walked up a steep hill.

There were sighns dotted around,

But he couldn't read the language,

(he presumed it was Japanese).

The reason he had lost the ninja,

Was because realization had hit him.

He was in narutos world!

He had asked inu

(his new name for the demon)

if he knew any jutsu he could learn.

Apparently demons don't need hand signs,

To do techniques , so that was a big N, O

He reached the top of the hill, and began to walk down,

Only to feel tingling sensation

As what was just an empty valley,

transformed into a mass of ruins.

He ran down the hill as fast as he could,

He hadn't encountered genjutsu before,

it was great experience,

He wanted to know what It was there for.

He entered the ruins and began looking around.

After half an hour of looking he found it. The symbol of the village that was here.

A spiral... He was in the ruins of uzogakure

(I know the true spelling is uzoshigakure. But he doesn't)

Night was falling fast, So, deciding he would look around tomorrow.

He headed for the largest ruin.

Made out of stone, it towered 4 floors, Before being cut of by something.

The rest of the building lay on it's side Near by.

He found a reasonably large room, Located on the 2nd floor.

it had no holes in it, and was unusually warm for a ruin.

He checked the window but it was fine.

The door was a bit battered, But as if was inside it didn't matter, much.

He lay on the floor, looking out of the window, and vowed to fix the village.

Starting with this room, Then the building.

Only then would he work on the rest. It would be good physical training.

And With that, He went into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>3 days Later<p>

"I did it!"

The room looked perfect.

He had knocked down the walls; On both sides of the room.

This gave him more space.

He had then cleaned the floor, and walls with rain water (which he had collected in buckets)

He also detached the door, and swapped it for one from down the hall.

Then on the 3rd day.. He had looked through the wreckage.

He buried any bodies he found, And scavenged soft materials (like backpacks or remains of toys).

And placed leaves inside them. He stuck them together using glue. (he found it in the ruins as well) Now it was his fouth day in whirlpool , his bed had been perfect.

For breakfast he had fish... Again. He thought it was a blessing, When he found a river in the village.

Even more so when he found fish in it.

But after four days of nothing but fish, It wasn't such a blessing anymore.

He decided, that before he worked on the rest of the building. He would think of a plan.

'If this universe went as cannon did, Then this must be after minato Namikaze became fouth hokage'.

He figured this out, as whirlpool was destroyed after kushina arrived in the leaf village,

and some of these body's had been here awhile.

This meant he could be anywhere (or anywhen) in narutos life, Or after it.

He needed more information, And he knew exactly how to get it.

* * *

><p>ooh cliff hanger<p>

sort of

my grammar and spelling is probably bad.

But i rushed this one so it could be here now

any way heres the ideas:

a naruto x medusa project (book by sophie mckenzie)

where naruto (and possibly others) have the medusa gene,

( phycic powers) and are either trained by the medusa project team,

from the books or exist in narutos world instead of them.

_this is a basic idea i thought of when reading a few phycic naruto fics._

halo naruto crossover with naruto gaining master cheifs armour,

from either a hidden cache or a crater.

the technology copys kyuubi's mind and makes an ai out of it.

(for the suit). goes through cannon with naruto using the armour,

(possible changes to it for chakra use and better mobility.

i'm also working on a narutos life is a videogame,

similar to chibireapers story (search: naruto videogame to find it)

any help on working out the flow of the game.

anyway till next time..

bye!


End file.
